DEAREST
by LaDOTT
Summary: -ni se te ocurra  andar encantando gente Potter, esta vez no permitiré que Remus te ayude a librarte de un castigo-   una historia J
1. CAPITULO 1

_**HISTORIA SIN NINGUN LUCRO, HE TOMADO PRESTADOS ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE LA INVENCION DE J.K. ROWLING.**_

_**DE UNA FAN PARA FANS :)**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**DECISION.**

Era el sexto año que esperaba con ansias abordar aquel majestuoso tren, y aun no podía negar que le era un gran vacío despedirse de sus padres, Petunia Evans había logrado escapar por segundo año a " la nostálgica despedida" y a Lily le pesaba la ausencia de su hermana.

El pitido del tren anunciaba la pronta partida, los últimos estudiantes ansiosos no perdieron más tiempo en despedidas. Lily Evans, prefecta de la casa de Gryffindor caminaba por el pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes jalando el pesado baúl y esperando ver a sus amigas pero solo veía algunas caras familiares, era bastante popular a pesar de nunca haber buscado tal atención. El tren ya llevaba algunos minutos avanzando dificultando la búsqueda, acababa de saludar a una chica de Hufflepuff cuando encontró a Remus Lupin, el otro prefecto de su casa.

-por fin apareces, creí que este año te habías quedado dormida- Remus Lupin era guapo sin embargo su mayor atractivo era su carácter, solían pasar bastante tiempo juntos, claro cuando no estaban Sirius Black y James Potter lo bastante cerca como para molestar.

-ja, ¿y librarte de mí?, sigue soñando Remus.-

-¿necesitas ayuda?-

-no puedo creer me que consideren tan débil- respondió con falsamente ofendida- pero está bien aprovechare tus 5 minutos de caballerosidad- juntos se encaminaron al vagón de los prefectos para dejar el baúl de Lily, saludar a los demás compañeros e ignorar a los Slytherin. A ambos les tocaba la primera ronda por el tren, después podrían disfrutar del resto del viaje con sus amigos. Les tomo cerca de una hora, unos cuantos decomisos y bastantes malas caras cuando intentaban poner orden.

Ella había visto a su amigo de la infancia y enemigo de casa, Severus Snape, por la mitad del tren y como siempre la había ignorado campalmente, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones cuando se encontraba cerca de las serpientes, ya después le reclamaría el gesto.

La pelirroja le contaba sus anécdotas veraniegas a su acompañante, sin embargo se dio cuenta que él no le hacia el más mínimo caso, era su amiga y sabia que algo no estaba bien. Se detuvo de repente y fue entonces que Remus volteo a verla.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?, y no digas que nada, te conozco-

El licántropo se quedo callado y bajo la mirada preocupado. – vamos al vagón, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, sobre…. Ya sabes, "mi pequeño problema peludo"- Lily cayó en la cuenta, ella llevaba sabiendo de la licantropía de Remus desde tercer año, al principio tuvieron algunos problemas ya que él se sentía avergonzado y peligroso (aun en su forma humana), con el tiempo los merodeadores y Lily le ayudaron a enfrentar sus preocupaciones, claro, sus amigos ignoraban que ella poseía tal información.

No necesitaron más palabras y se encaminaron al vagón de los merodeadores, donde Remus tenía su baúl. Para Lily fue fácil identificar su objetivo, fuera de este había algunas chicas cotilleando emocionadas por estar cerca de los ídolos de Hogwarts. La prefecta solo rodo los ojos, no podía creer como la mayoría de las mujeres del colegio andarán detrás de de los huesos de algún merodeador.

Llegando a la puerta del compartimiento algunas chicas saludaron cariñosamente a Remus, Lily trato de ignorar las miradas asesinas que recibía. No es que fuera rara la escena con la que se encontraron dentro pero por alguna razón Lily se disculpo con Remus.

-¿Te parece si mejor hablamos en el castillo?-

-Si, no te preocupes- quería replicar pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarla ir.

James tardo un poco en reaccionar pero tardo más en lograr quitarse de encima a la chica con quien se estaba besando desde hace un buen rato.

-¡alto!, ¡Evans!, ¡Lily!, espera- como pudo, logro salir del vagón y alcanzar a la prefecta.

-¡Evans!, Potter, por favor, E.V.A.N.S- sin dares cuenta, Lily se había detenido frente a un vagón vacio, James la jalo dentro de este en cuanto estuvo cerca.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pasó de la sorpresa al enojo en segundos, como siempre lo hacía cuando la molestaba.

-Déjame salir, te lo advierto, sabes que soy prefecta, y lo que puedo hacer con mis privilegios-

-¿Qué me vas a bajar puntos antes de iniciar cursos?- Lily solo lo miro furiosa- ¿por qué te fuiste?.-

- Ah, eso era el problema, perdón pero no suelo comprar ticket de primera fila para tus exhibiciones publicas-

-Estas celosa- era más una súplica que una afirmación

-¿Qué?, en serio, creí que tu ego no podía ser más grande, con permiso tengo cosas que hacer- James le cerró el paso buscando su mirada o por lo menos un indicio que le diera una esperanza, pero el rostro de Lily era como siempre, indiferente a sus suplicas.

- Por última vez, ¿vas a dejarme salir?- estaba a punto de contestarle cuando de repente se abrió la puerta.

-Lily- Severus Snape había abierto el compartimiento, la expresión de James adopto su expresión de burla.

-Quejicus, extrañe tus calzoncillos todo el verano- Lily logro quitar la mano de James, este intento detenerla pero ya había huido llevando consigo Snape. Por suerte lograron llegar al final del tren sin que nadie les tomara atención y entraron al vagón de herramientas.

-No tenias por que sacarme, el sólo no es nadie, mientras no tenga a sus perros no hace más que parlotear- Severus se había dejado llevar por la pelirroja pero había sentido esto como un signo de debilidad ante potter.

-Por si no te diste cuenta no estaba sólo.-

-¿Por fin te convenció de pertenecer a su club defensor?-

-¡Ja!, es mi compañero de casa y como perfecta tendría que intervenir-

-Solo tú te crees el supuesto papel de la señorita prefecta-

-Sev., por favor ya no tengo paciencia, si no tienes nada más que decir, adiós…-

-No, Lily por favor espera, ¿Dónde te fuste esta última semana?, tu hermana dijo que habías escapado-

-¿Desde cuándo crees lo que dice Petunia?, solo fui con unas amigas a la playa y ¿Qué ya te estás volviendo mi acosador personal?- Snape bajo la mirada avergonzado, al ver su expresión Lily se dio cuenta del tono que había usado - lo siento Sev, pero ya sabes que estar cerca de Potter me saca de mis casillas, gracias por rescatarme de sus garras- la pelirroja tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Snape y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lily , sabes que no me gustan esas cursilerías –

-Si, lo sé pero eso no impide que las haga- Lily le dedico una sonrisa como si le gustara hacer ese tipo de travesuras- ¿y ahora bien para que me buscabas?, no creo que mi desaparición a la playa te haya dejado sin dormir ¿o sí?

- ¿no recibiste el profeta en todas las vacaciones verdad?- inmediatamente cambio el ambiente, ella no respondió, paso su mirada por el lugar, era oscuro pero se colaban algunas rendijas de luz, logró distinguir una cajas y fue a sentarse en una de ellas, Snape la siguió e igual tomo asiento a su lado, le tomo las manos y espero su respuesta.

-Si, lo recibí cada día, ¿notaste que hoy hay muchos compartimentos vacios?... desapareció mucha gente estos últimos días, Annelisse McKinnon a principio de las vacaciones me envio algunas cartas, desapareció su tía y no volví a saber nada de ella-

- no es tan malo como lo pinta el Profeta- Lily dejo de respirar por unos segundos, fue más por el shock del momento, el no tuvo el valor de observarla, su mirada estaba fija en una pila de cajas rotas y sucias frente a ellos.

-Ya sé por dónde va la conversación?, ¿no me escuchaste?¿sabes lo que están haciendo-

Severus se mantuvo firme en su posición, como monumento a la calma y concentración, sabía que el temperamento de la pelirroja llegaba a ser explosivo pero no le gustaba combatir fuego con fuego

-por lo mismo, además ya han visitado a mi madre y a mí.. es mejor tener al enemigo cerca-

-pero, ella se caso con un muggle, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué no va en contra de los ideales de ese loco?- había ido subiendo la voz y estaba de pie encarándolo. El cerro los ojos, como buscando la forma más saludable de responderle.

-por su familia, es la ultima rama, los demás son demasiado viejos o están muertos, a mi...- cada vez le costaba más trabajo seguir no por lo que significaran las palabras , sino porque sabía cómo reaccionaría ella – a mí, me han ofrecido el perdón por ser mestizo.

-¿disculpa?, que te ofrecen ¿Qué?-

-el…perdón-

-¿desde cuándo es un crimen el que tu padre sea un muggle?, bueno,, cuando te empiezas a juntar con esa gente es obvio que sea la peor ofensa tener lazos de cualquier tipo con un muggle-

-No Lis, no entiendes- Lily había perdido la paciencia, no entendía los supuestos motivos de Severus.

-es cierto, no entiendo, lo mejor será que ya no nos hablemos, pueden malpensar tus nuevas amistades o pero aun tu nuevo amo- Snape, no podía verla a los ojos, poco a poco se habían alejado, el seguía sentado en aquellas cajas y ella estaba a un paso de la puerta.

-aun no he aceptado-

- no veo que es lo que te detiene, vas a pertenecer al grupo de magos más selectos de Inglaterra… adiós Severus, perdón Snape- dicho esto dio la vuelta y salió de aquel vagón, el, solo se quedo viendo el lugar por donde había desaparecido la pelirroja, no podía detenerla en aquel vagón los dos habían decidido que rumbo seguir

_**Hi hi!**_

_**Acá el primer capítulo de mi primer fic jejejejeje ¿Qué más les puedo decir? Etoo. Pues espero les agrade y pues uno que otro consejito no haría mal **__**no podre actualizar tan seguido (escuela, trabajo, kyaaaa) ya estoy preparando los dos capítulos siguientes.**_

_**Graxias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta pequeña lokura mía.**_

_**Cap. Dedicado a todas mis juanitas**_

_**Las amo!**_


	2. CAPITULO 2

_**HISTORIA SIN NINGUNA CLASE DE LUCRO, HE TOMADO PRESTADOS ALGUNOS PERSONAJES CREACION DE LA MENTE MAESTRA J.K. ROWLING.**_

_**DE UNA FAN PARA FANS :)**_

Cuando salió de aquel vagón se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde, faltaba poco para llegar a Hogsmeade, había poca gente en el pasillo algunos ya con las túnicas puestas. Lily tenía la cabeza hecha un embrollo, se había quedado recargada en la puerta, así como sabía que Severus no saldría hasta llegar a la estación sabia que él hablaba en serio y que realmente estaba perdiendo a una de las personas más importantes desde su infancia, él le había ayudado a conocer el mundo mágico mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts y aun dentro del colegio le había ayudado infinidad de veces, a escondidas claro está. Su amistad había sido por mucho extraña, podían atacarse públicamente quedando como los enemigos de casa que debían ser. Solo algunas personas habían notado su farsa, entre ellos los merodeadores que en contadas ocasiones los había visto caminando por alejados pasillos o en la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche.

Moira Ronow, una de sus amigas y compañeras de casa había recorrido todo el tren buscándola, fue Remus quien le informo que probablemente estaría al final del pasillo.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando, ya casi llegamos y tu sigues con la ropa muggle - Lily no quería levantar la mirada, sabía que tenía los ojos rojos por contener las lagrimas.

- ¿ni si quiera un "hola"?, semanas sin verme y lo único que haces es regañarme eres una mala amiga- había contestado aun agachando la mirada, sin embargo logro guardar en un rincón del corazón el sufrimiento que tenía en ese momento, por la noche en la comodidad de su cama podría desahogarse. Ambas chicas se dedicaron una sonrisa seguida por abrazos y bromas.

-no es justo, tu cabello creció mucho más que el mío en estas vacaciones- Moira tenía el cabello castaño y un poco quebrado, le llegaba a la altura de los hombros – señorita Evans, le exijo una poción para el cabello no es posible que no crezca ni1cm en tantos meses.

-ya te dije que fue por el estrés de los TIMOS, veras que este año las pruebas serán más fáciles y tu cabello crecerá sin necesidad de pociones- ambas chicas habían empezado a caminar por el pasillo – acompáñame al vagón de los prefectos debo cambiarme

-claro, aunque debo decirte que la mala amiga o más bien malas amigas son ustedes me abandonaron todo el viaje tuve que pasar la mitad de con unas chicas de Ravenclaw y luego llego tu …

-espera, ¿Dessire, no subió al tren?-

- al parecer no, le he preguntado a varias personas y solo me dieron razón de Wace, pero a él tampoco lo he visto-

-yo si lo vi en el vagón de prefectos cuando subimos, pero estaba charlando con Remus y apenas si pude saludarlo, espero este allí su ronda fue la segunda-

Desireé McKinnon, era su compañera de casa y amiga desde que iniciaron el colegio, pertenecía a una familia muy influyente en el mundo mágico que se había declarado públicamente contra Voldemort en la guerra que se luchaba desde hace un tiempo en el mundo mágico. A partir de eso todos los miembros McKinnon han estado preocupados, pero decididos a que bando pertenecían; a mediados de las vacaciones Desireé se oculto con varios de sus familiares y desde entonces no habían sabido nada de ella. El hecho que no hubiera abordado el tren era señal que corría peligro, incluso como para no asistir al colegio. Lily tenía esperanzas de que Wilmer Wace, novio de Desireé, pudiera darles noticas.

Lo encontraron a pocos metros del vagón de prefectos. Inmediatamente preguntaron por su amiga pero él, al igual que Lily y Moira, no había tenido contacto con ella.

Lily entro a buscar su túnica, ella y Moira no hablaron más en los minutos que quedaron a bordo del tren, cada una estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Wilmer las acompaño ya que estaba en la misma preocupación. Cuando llegaron a la estación de hosmead estaba cayendo un diluvio, algunos alumnos de cursos avanzados lograban hacer hechizos repelentes y subir a los carruajes sin quedar empapados pero los más pequeños tiritando de frio abordaron los botes con Hagrid, el semi-gigante guardián del bosque.

-¿y si le preguntamos al profesor Dumbledore?- comento Moira ya estaban dentro de un carruaje

Fue Wilmer quien le contesto -si, es probable que el sepa algo, era muy cercano a la familia de Dess, sobre todo con su tía-

Quedaron de acuerdo en buscar al profesor después del banquete, aun tenían esperanzas de encontrarla ya en la mesa de Gryffindor. Wace tuvo que dejarlas al llegar al castillo ya que debía ir a su mesa, era el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

El ambiente dentro del gran salón era un caos, todos se saludaban contentos por volver a la seguridad del castillo, por probar la deliciosa comida que los elfos domésticos habían preparado y claro por ver sanos y salvos a sus amigos. No supieron en qué momento se acabo el banquete y apenas si lograron comer unos cuantos pastelillos de calabaza. Lily estaba ausente, no había hecho caso ni a las miradas acosadoras de James, ni a las preocupadas de Severus. Los merodeadores ya habían notado la ausencia de McKinnon pero solo fue Remus el que realmente se dio cuenta de la preocupación de las chicas.

-Lily, es hora de llevar los nuevos a la torre- Lily volvió a la realidad, llamando la también la atención de su amiga.

– ¿te parece si los alcanzo arriba? , necesitamos hacer algo antes de subir, Mó apresúrate.

- es por McKinnon ¿verdad?, es la única que falta de nuestra casa, los hupps y los ravens, son los que tuvieron más bajas-

-si, queremos ver si Dumbledore sabe algo de ella-

-pues corran chicas porque está a punto de salir- las chicas voltearon a la mesa de los profesores y efectivamente el director se dirigía a una salida especial que tenían cerca de la mesa principal. Remus sólo sintió la ráfaga de viento que dejaron las chicas cuando salieron corriendo para no perder al profesor.

-mooni ¿a donde fue mi pelirroja?- james le paso el brazo por los hombros al licántropo mientras observaba a Lily correr.

- si fueras mas observador te darías cuenta que les falta una Mosquetera- Remus se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida apurando a los chicos de primero para que no se perdieran entre la multitud. James se quedo observando a la prefecta que acababa de alcanzar al director.

Llegaron jadeando por la carrera, el director las saludo cordialmente y divertido por el estado de las chicas.

-bue…nas… no..ches… profesor-Lily había sido la primera en llegar, tomo más aire para evitar que sus pulmones colapsaran. Moira llego poco después, no tan agitada y pudo hablar más rápidamente

-buenas noches profesor, queríamos hacerle una pregunta-

-díganme señoritas ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?, si quieren saber sobre la señorita McKinnon creo que deberían preguntarle a ella.

-pero no sabemos donde este, hemos intentado contactarla y nada-

-no se preocupen señoritas vallan a sus habitaciones, mañana inician las clases y traten de no desvelarse , con permiso-

-pero profesor- Lily quería iniciar otra carrera pero sería inútil el profesor ya había salido. Se quedaron viendo con angustia el lugar por donde el profesor se había ido seguramente a dormir

-¿y eso en que se supone que nos ayudo? –Moira no sabía si estar enojada con el profesor por su poco tacto y apoyo o frustrada por no saber nada de su amiga.

-subamos a la torre, al parecer ya no podremos hacer mucho esta noche-

Les dio la impresión que había llegado demasiado rápido a la sala común, Lily pronuncio la contraseña a la dama gorda

– ni se te ocurra Potter, no estoy de humor- el castaño se quedo con la boca abierta a punto de decir algo, había esperado a que las Gryffindors en el sillón más cercano a la puerta , Remus jalo a su amigo para que este no siguiera a la pelirroja hasta las escaleras de las chicas . Lily había logrado retener las lagrimas desde su incidente con Severus, en ese momento sentía que los ojos pesados y ardientes. Cuando abrió lo puerta de la habitación las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, Moira le dio palmaditas en la espalda. Por lo regular, las tres eran las únicas ocupantes de la habitación, tenían otras dos compañeras, que rara vez se aparecían llegaban a media noche y se quedaban hasta el último momento dormidas, no es que fueran reservadas pero las actividades del club al que pertenecían les absolvía gran tiempo.

-Tardaron siglos en subir estaba a punto de irme a dormir- Lily y Moira no podían creer que su amiga se encontrara en la habitación, por un momento pensaron que era un fantasma, Dessire estaba bastante desmejorada por los días de encierro y persecuciones sufridas durante las vacaciones, tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta que realmente su amiga estaba a salvo y corrieron a abrazarla.

Se pusieron a platicar mientras ordenaban algunas de sus pertenencias, Dessire no tenía mucho que contar, paso la mayor parte de las vacacione aislada con su familia en una casa en la provincia, sufrieron un poco de persecución por parte de los seguidores de Voldemort y afortunadamente no tuvieron bajas. También les platico que en varias ocasiones vio a Dumbledore en su casa y que paso varias horas platicando con su tía a solas.

Por otro lado Moira había pasado todas las vacaciones en Francia, sus padres quisieron alejarse por un tiempo del caos local. Durante toda su estancia en aquel país mantuvo mucho contacto vía lechuza con Lily, platico con detalle los tours que había tomado, de los restaurantes que visito e incluso de los chicos que había conocido y con los cuales aun se carteaba. Cuando llego el turno de que la pelirroja contara sus experiencias, platico únicamente de su última semana, cuando fue con algunas amigas de la infancia a la playa de Brighton. Lily estaba entretenida contando sobre los torneos de natación en los que pudo participar cuando Moira saco un paquete marrón del baúl de la pelirroja.

-¡ Ly, nos trajiste recuerdos!- la pelirroja tenía los ojos desorbitados por el descubrimiento de su amiga, inmediatamente le quito el paquete de las manos

-Si pequeña les traje algunos recuerdos, pero este no es el paquete correcto- este está reservado para cierto mago moleston que no tenía nada que hacer en sus vacaciones.

-¿es una bomba fetida para potter?-

-podre james, deberías darle una oportunidad es un buen chico, solo que no sabe cómo expresar correctamente sus sentimientos- Dessire conocía a james desde que eran pequeños, sabia la jugada de cada una de sus bromas pero jamás había sido víctima de ellas y Lily sospechaba que en varias ocasiones había sido cómplice.

-¿a si? Pues no es tan difícil, yo sé expresar muy bien mis sentimientos, y No… lo… .to, estuvo enviándome cartas cada 2 días, mismas que yo reenviaba tal cual llegaban, al final me compadecí de la pobre lechuza que tenía que cargar con todo este paquete así que se lo entregare personalmente y directo a su enorme cabezota-

Moira había seguido buscando en el baúl de Lily, debajo de unas túnicas nuevas encontró el presente de su amiga, eran un par de prendas veraniegas, top y falda para cada una. – Lily, esto me agrada, muchas gracias amiga. –

Sin darse cuenta, entre charla y charla ya pasaban mas de las dos de la mañana, fue Dessire la que estaba más agotada y en un momento se quedo casi dormida, sus amigas le ayudaron a preparar su cama para dormir siguiendo ellas el mismo camino, era mejor descansar por lo menos unas cuantas horas, al día siguiente comenzarían las clases de su sexto año en el castillo.

GRACIAS POR LEER, TODA CLASE DE REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS :)

PARA LOS QUE TENGAN, FELIZ PUENTE!

HALLOWEN Y DIA DE MUERTOS :)

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE


	3. CAPITULO 3

_**HISTORIA SIN NINGUN LUCRO, HE TOMADO PRESTADOS ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE LA INVENCION DE J.K. ROWLING.**_

_**DE UNA FAN PARA FANS :)**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

La clase de herbolaria avanzaba ya no solo requería pasar tiempo en los invernaderos, de las tres clases a la semana que tenían con la profesora Phyllida Spore una de ellas la pasaban en el aula escribiendo sobre las técnicas de cultivo y sobre las propiedades de las plantas con las que tendrían practica en las clases siguientes. En aula del 5° piso donde era impartida esta clase, predominaba el silencio, no porque los alumnos prestaran toda su atención a la apasionada explicación de la bruja, sino porque era la hora ideal para dormir una siesta. La profesora Spore pasaba toda la hora hablándole al pizarrón, copiando fielmente las palabras del libro letra por letra sin necesidad de abrirlo, no por nada era la autora de ese y otro centenar de libros herbolarios. El único movimiento que se podía observar era el de pergaminos voladores, evanescentes o encantados que llevaban mensajes de mesa a mesa, de fila a fila o como uno que, en forma de elefante caminaba de lado a lado del aula. Lily acababa de enviar a su mensajero hasta el sitio de Desireé, no pudieron sentarse en la misma mesa ya que habían llegado tarde a clase gracias a un viejo pretendiente de la pelirroja, Aubrey Bertram: un Hufflepuff del mismo curso con quien compartían la clase de transformaciones además de la de aritmancia y era un tremendo dolor de cabeza para Lily.

_"si Azkaban recibe presos por acoso, Bertram definitivamente merece una celda, no sé quien es peor, el o Potter"_

Dessire acababa de leer el mensaje de su amiga, le encantaba escuchar sus quejas hacia James, sabía que aunque lo tachara de chico malo, siempre lograba encontrar a alguien que fuera peor que el.

_"calma Ly, yo creo que se podría solucionar tu problema si le pidieras ayuda a James, seguro el logra que Bertram te deje tranquila con uno que otro buen hechizo"_

A paso lento fue caminando el pequeño elefante de pergamino, llevando ambos mensajes, siempre que utilizaban este tipo de comunicación realizaban un hechizo protector para que no pudieran interceptarlos. Desireé aprovecho un momento en que Lily tomaba notas para hacerle señas a Potter, señalando el pergamino andante.

Lily acababa de dejar la pluma en el tintero cuando sintió que algo había chocado con sus pies, recogió el pergamino y leyó la nota de su amiga, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de escribir su respuesta, apareció una línea mas

_"tranquila pelirroja, yo me encargo"_

No podía creer que su amiga hubiera permitido que Potter supiera de Bertram, es cierto que llegaba a ser una ladilla y que curiosamente había aprendido a ser discreto cuando alguno de los merodeadores estuviera cerca, tenía por mas sabido que podía ser víctima de alguna broma pesada por el simple hecho de estar interesado en la prefecta de Gryffindor. Con un movimiento de varita incinero el pergamino y volteo a ver a Desireé haciéndole "considérate muerta" con la mirada.

Cuando hubo terminada la clase, Lily se apresuro a salir del aula pasando por el sitio donde se encontraban James y Sirus

-ni se te ocurra andar encantando gente Potter, esta vez no permitiré que Remus te ayude a librarte de un castigo-

-no sé a qué te refieres pelirroja-

-sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Potter-

-Roja, no te apures yo me encargo de que James no haga encantamientos a personas inocentes-

-gracias Black, pero Potter no necesita niñera ¿o sí?- Lily dio media vuelta y salió del aula dejando a James y Sirus no molestos, sino con una sonrisa de medio lado, augurio de travesura.

Apenas era el primer fin de semana y el curso ya pintaba para ser igual de estresante que el anterior o puede que hasta un poco más, los profesores ahora eran más exigentes en los trabajos y tareas, las clases eran más largas y agotadoras, sin embargo Lily y Remus se las habían ingeniado para poder ayudar a los de cursos inferiores, desde el año anterior que habían sido nombrados prefectos a Lily se le ocurrió ayudar a los de 1° y 2° que tuvieran problemas con alguna materia, las asesorías eran los sábados por la mañana, los interesados debían apuntarse en una lista para poder preparar temas, practicas y hasta ingredientes. En esta ocasión le había tocado a Remus preparar los materiales y checar la lista, para cuando llego Lily al salón que ocupaban en el 4° piso, jamás imagino encontrarse a James y Sirus sentados en primera y única fila.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Esto no es el campo de Quidditch para que vengan jugar alegremente-

-claro que no pelirroja, si no viste la lista fuimos los únicos que se han apuntado para esta semana- dijo Sirus, sacando un libro especialmente grande y poniéndolo sobre la mesa

-solo es un poco de ayuda en encantamientos, eres la mejor y aunque no te gusta utilizar ese talento en pos de la diversión, esta vez si necesitamos unos cuantos consejos.

Lily debió imaginar que Remus jamás le diría que sus amigos estaban anotados para una sesión de estudio, por más que quisiera no podía negarse al fin ya estaban allí.

-En cuanto me entere que utilizan hechizos ilegales o que andan molestando a los Slytherin me encargo de que el mismo Filch los encierre en una mazmorra- Lily volteo para dirigirse a Remus- eres un grandísimo traidor, esto cuenta para navidad ¿sabes?-

-Lo siento Lily a veces este par tiene métodos bastante… persuasivos, prometo que te compensare-

-ja, ya lo veremos. Y bien ¿cuál es el problema que tienen?-

James ya había sacado otros dos libros igual de grandes al que Sirus había sacado al principio- esto es confidencial, un proyecto jamás antes visto en toda la historia de Hogwarts, pero nos ha dado algunos problemas el combinar hechizos-

-necesitamos un hechizo revelador y uno rastreador. Pero no logramos conectarlo con el sitio-

-Lo que ustedes quieren hacer es un mapa que les diga donde están cada una de las cosas que quieren encontrar, valla sí que ha de ser un desastre su habitación como para que necesiten un mapa- los merodeadores se quedaron en blanco ¿era tan obvio su objetivo? James fue el que reacciono más rápido a una evasiva.

-Exactamente, no sabes lo difícil que es por la mañana encontrar los pergaminos limpios entre la ropa sucia de Sirus- Sirus volteo a ver ofendido hacia James – lo siento hermano pero eso de cambiarse de ropa cada que bajas al gran salón nos deja inundado de túnicas el piso

- es que han estado buscando mal, nunca lograran una conexión entre "el mapa" y el lugar real a través de hechizos, el pergamino necesita ser parte o tener una parte del sitio para establecer el vinculo, James pásame ese libro por favor, es el único que les servirá-

-ya vez prongs, pórtate bien y tu pelirroja te llamara por tu nombre-

-Black, no juegues con fuego, ni te aproveches de mis 5 minutos de caridad-

Lily ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había dirigido a James por su nombre, había sido algo tan natural que no lo sintió extraño. Bajo la vista para seguir buscando lo que necesitaba, si volteaba a ver a James en ese momento su cara tomaría el mismo color que su cabello. Siguió hojeando el pesado libro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, tomo un pergamino y empezó a hacer anotaciones, los chicos estaban absortos viendo a la pelirroja, concentrada, segura, a veces arrugaba la frente y tachaba algún ingrediente.

-esta poción les ayudara, creara el vinculo que necesitan entre el pergamino y su habitación- Lily le paso el pergamino a Remus, quien puso cara de espanto por la cantidad de ingredientes y la complejidad de la poción. – está bien, les ayudare a prepararla solo consigan los ingredientes, llevara un mes aproximadamente para que este lista.

Recogieron todos los libros que habían llevado los merodeadores al aula para regresarlos a la biblioteca, James invito a Lily a ir al primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, invitación que obviamente fue rechazada

-te aseguro que no extrañaras mi presencia Potter, tu club de fans jamás se pierde un entrenamiento-

-James ya ha salido con todas- Sirus recibió un codazo por parte de James –ha salido a saludarlas a todas después del entrenamiento y siempre espera que estés allí

-por favor Lily, no te estoy pidiendo una cita, solo quiero que vayas a un entrenamiento-

-tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, como para perder mi tiempo, adiós chicos, suerte con los ingredientes-

Lily abandono la habitación, aquella sesión de asesoría había sido bastante corta, tenía todo el sábado libre. Pasó el resto de la tarde en la sala común con sus amigas, habían logrado ir a las cocinas y los muy amables elfos les obsequiaron pastelillos y jugo de calabaza, aun así cuando llego la hora de la cena las chicas bajaron muy animadas al gran salón, Lily iba entretenida leyendo una de las revistas muggles que le solía enviar su padre. A mitad del banquete todas las miradas se concentraron en la entrada, los merodeadores entraban caminando lentamente saludando a todo aquel que se paraba a estrechar su mano, eran más un tipo de ídolos que de alumnos en el colegio. Casualmente los únicos sitios disponibles estaban junto a las chicas, Desireé y Moira saludaron a los cuatro Gryffindors, Lily solo levanto la mano saludando fríamente, no había apartado la mirada de su revista Motorcyclist. Sirius estaba anonadado, cuando salía a caminar por el Londres muggle en vacaciones solía detenerse un tiempo en los puestos de periódicos observando las revistas, desde hace mucho tiempo las de motocicletas se habían vuelto su fascinación y no podía creer que en Hogwarts, en la mesa de Gryffindor, frente a el estuviera el numero más reciente de "Mortcyclist". Lily ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus compañeros y amigas estaban en un silencio incomodo, a James le molesto un poco que Sirus no apartara la vista de la pelirroja hasta que se dio cuenta lo que realmente estaba observando.

-Evans, mi hermano quiere pedirte un favor-

Sirius seguía con la boca abierta observando la revista, Lily aparto la atención de un artículo de mantenimiento sintiéndose inmediatamente incomoda. Con voz dudosa y hasta un poco temerosa le respondió a James

-¿Que es lo que quieren?-

-Sirus quiere ver tu revista muggle- James volteo a ver a su amigo quien solo asintió.

Lily cerró la revista y se la ofreció al joven Black quien inmediatamente empezó a ojearla emocionado aun sin poder hablar por lo que fue James quien le agradeció a Lily. El resto de la cena Sirus estuvo preguntando a Lily sobre algún tecnicismo que no entendía. Ella sabía algunas cosas ya que junto con su padre eran aficionados a los motores. James estaba comiendo un muffin lentamente, no despegaba los ojos de Lily y de Sirus, jamás desconfiaría de su amigo pero se ponía celoso que el si pudiera hablar cómodamente con la pelirroja sin recibir hechizo, amenaza o desplante. Desde hace un tiempo Sirus ya le había manifestado su deseo por tener una motocicleta, de hecho ya habían visitado algunas tiendas pero nunca se decidía por alguna además estaba el detalle que si llegaba a la casa Black con algún artefacto muggle podía considerarse cadáver.

-Sirus- James llamo la atención de su amigo.

Sirius tardo un poco en voltear a ver a James, aun emocionado le pregunto y un poco rápido para regresar a la conversación con Lily- ¿Qué pasa?-

James le dedico una mirada significativa y le hiso señas con los ojos de que tenían que marcharse, Sirus tardo un poco para entender a que se refería hasta que un rayo de luz ilumino su mente.

-¿es necesario hoy? ¿No puede ser mañana?- James pareció meditarlo un poco

-tiene que ser hoy- James se acerco mas a Sirus para que no pudieran escucharlos ya que Lily, aunque discreta, había escuchado sus palabras sospechando de sus planes. – si las cosas salen como lo planeamos mañana tendré una cita.

-¿te parece si yo entretengo a la pelirroja mientras tu bajas a las cocinas?- le respondió en susurros Sirus.

- vale, pero procura tener el espejo a la mano- James salió corriendo del gran salón chocando con algunos estudiantes que también pretendían salir en ese momento. Sirius había seguido con la mirada a su amigo hasta que se perdió entre la multitud, regreso su atención hacia Lily quien lo miraba recelosa

-¿Que broma planean esta vez? ¿A donde fue Potter?

-¿nosotros planeando algo? Remus es el de los grandes planes, no te preocupes por cornamenta solo va a preparar un regalo especial, ya sabes tiene que impresionar a una chica – Sirus puso la mejor cara de inocencia que tenia, aun así Lily siguió observándolo un buen rato a ver si su expresión le delataba alguna pista de quien podría ser la víctima. No podía ser Jeanette Garland, la chica con la que había visto a James en el tren; a pesar de ser una chica de 5°, guapa e inteligente era bastante superficial e inmadura. Lo había perseguido los primeros días de la semana, no había clase en la que no la encontraran a la salida, James era bastante caballeroso siempre era el primero en salir, la acompañaba a su clase y regresaba a encontrar a sus amigos, sin embargo no era ni cariñoso ni apegado a la Ravenclaw, a leguas se notaba el ambiente cortante que intentaba darle James y no podía ser el mismo James quien estuviera preparándole alguna sorpresa. A menos que por fin hubiera logrado convencerlo. ¿Para eso la habría invitado a presenciar el entrenamiento? ¿Para mostrarle a su nueva adquisición?. Sirius seguía revisando la revista, tardo poco en darse cuenta que Lily tenía la cabeza en otros asuntos y que la intensa platica que habían tenido tendría que ser retomada en otra ocasión, así pasaron algunos minutos más, el gran salón se encontraba casi vacío cuando Lily despertó de sus pensamientos. Pregunto por Desireé, que ya no se encontraba en la mesa, Remus le informo que se había ido con su novio, en tanto Sirus dejaba su revista y sacaba algo de su túnica y se volteaba para que no lo vieran.

- pero que noche ya es, debemos subir a dormir, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano-

-Sirus, mañana es domingo- contesto Moira

- con mayor razón, hay que levantarse temprano para poder descansar todo el día-

Remus ya estaba de pie y pasó a darle un golpe a Sirus con un libro, Lily le alcanzo recordándole una plática que había dejado pendiente

-realmente no es nada importante, ya me habías comentado a que los muggles hacían algo similar , los "premios nobles" si no estoy mal – Lily recordó que en una ocasión platicaron sobre los premios nobel, premios a lo más destacado y relevante en ciertas aéreas de cultura y ciencia muggle, y que en el mundo mágico también se llevaban a cabo premios parecidos - este año no tuvieron mucha relevancia, ya sabes el profeta está difundiendo en primera plana las formas de protección; pues bueno, se entrego el premio al caldero de oro, a Damocles Belby

-ese nombre me suena familiar-

-puede ser, hace un tiempo lo consideraban un fraude: un mago fracasado, ha dedicado toda su vida tratando de encontrar la cura a... lo que él considera solo como una enfermedad –

-los hombres lobo- Lily y Remus se detuvieron , para ese entonces estaban a punto de llegar a las ultimas escaleras que los llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor, Moira y Sirus ya habían subido y se encontraban frente al retrato de la señora gorda esperando a sus amigos ya que si la hacían abrir dos veces el pasaje se molestaría. Sin embargo vieron que estaban serios, no podían oír sobre que platicaban pero parecía ser importante, en tanto Sirus se dedico a platicar y alagar a la señora gorda, mientras Moira observaba a su amiga.

Lily lo recordó entonces Damocles Belby, había intentado con hechizos, pociones, herbolaria, encantamientos, hasta con hipnosis. Al principio su trabajo era muy conocido, en algunas ocasiones tuvo grandes avances sin embargo nunca habían funcionado.

-¿lo ha conseguido?- pregunto Lily esperanzada. Pero Remus no estaba contento

-no, aun no pero ha conseguido que el licántropo duerma un rato durante la luna llena, sabes que durante cuando se es hombre lobo los hechizos no hacen nada

- pero eso es muy bueno, ya está más cerca de logar algo importante, talvez seria bueno que le enviaras una carta diciendole de tu condicion y que te informe de sus progresos - Lily abrazo a Remus dándole apoyo, el solo le contesto con un gesto afirmativo. - vamos ya es noche hay que subir-

Cuando entraron a la sala común se sentia un ambiente tenso, había una calma extraña, solo había una persona en un sillón, James Potter. Inmediatamente Lily se puso a la defensiva

-¿Que pretendes Potter, que les has hecho a los demás?

-absolutamente nada, como buen compañero quise evitarles la molestia a de enviarlos a los dormitorios- James se había acercado quedando frente a Lily.

- por cierto Potter hay algo que quiero darte, todas las vacaciones lo he estado guardando para ti y no he tenido oportunidad de entregártelo- Lily no apartaba la mirada de James retadoramente, aunque era un poco más baja que él, lograba imponerse.

-¿quieres que yo vaya por el Lily?- Moira había pasado de largo desde que entraron a la torre y ya se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

James volteo a verla espantado corriendo para alcanzarla, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que ella emprendió la carrera al mismo tiempo y no pudo alcanzarla. Escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo sin embargo casi instantáneamente escuchó un grito proveniente de la habitación

-¿Qué hiciste Potter?- le grito Lily a James y subió corriendo a la habitación pasando a empujarlo molesta.

-no era para ella, era para ti.- James trato de detenerla – no es nada malo, lo juro-

-eso espero, de lo contrario te va a ir mal-

Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio no podía creer lo que encontró dentro. Podría haber sido la mejor postal que nunca imagino, la habitación estaba inundada de flores lilis y Casablancas, en el piso, en los doseles de las camas, en los muebles, algunos pétalos caían desde el techo y en medio de la habitación estaba un elfo domestico disfrazado de ángel inclinado ante una joven.

GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE CAP JEJEJEJEJEJE

COMO SIEMRPE DEDICADO A MIS JUANITAS

TAMBIEN DEDICADO A _Kiki-split_ Y A _misticfairy378_

_espero les haya gustado este cap :)_

_QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ 2011 !_

_BE HAPPY!_


	4. CAPITULO 4

La familia Ronow era una de las familias de magos más antiguas en Inglaterra sin embargo se destacaba por nunca participar en la política, ningún miembro había pertenecido o trabajado en el ministerio de magia a pesar de que en contadas ocasiones a sus miembros les habían ofrecido puestos importante. Las actividades de la familia se referían a la producción de una planta la rosa mosqueta, una planta utilizada para la preparación de pociones sanadoras de heridas. Sin embargo Moira jamás había podido ayudar en "el negocio familiar", ya que desde temprana edad manifestó una hipersensibilidad al polen…

Cuando entro corriendo a la habitación de las chicas de 6° curso en la torre de Gryffindor sabia donde buscar el paquete al que se refería su amiga, la habitación como todas las demás de la torre era circular y en ese momento estaba vacía, y solo era iluminada por la luz que se colaba por las ventanillas, había el desorden normal de cada día, sobre todo alrededor de la cama que daba de frente a la puerta y al extremo de la habitación, la cama de Lily, tenía varios libros tirados ya que no alcanzaban en su mesita de noche, teniendo cuidado de no caer llego a su objetivo. Moira abrió el baúl de su amiga y saco el pesado paquete marrón. Cuando cerró la tapa un pequeño destello azul que provenía de la almohada de Lily llamo su atención, la curiosidad pudo con ella y se acerco para observar mejor el extraño objeto, era una hermosa flor de cristal, Moira quedo fascinada con ella tenía cinco pétalos con detalles bien definidos y emitía una tenue luz que, que bajaba desde el centro de la flor hasta el tallo y las hojas. Acerco la mano y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla una pequeña explosión hizo que pegara un grito, inmediatamente toda la habitación se lleno de flores blancas, no pudo apreciar la belleza de tal arreglo porque empezó a toser inconteniblemente, el instinto de supervivencia le hizo darse la vuelta al tiempo que un pequeño elfo domestico vestido de blanco aparecía sobre la cama de Lily sosteniendo un cartel. La suerte es grande y Moira tropezó con un borde de la alfombra cayendo sobre un tapete de flores, para ese entonces tenía la garganta casi cerrada, no podía respirar y empezó a marearse, lo último que sintió fue las pequeñas manos del elfo que se había acercado a ella.

…

-Ya te dije Potter que no quiero saber nada de ti ni mucho menos de tu estúpida "sorpresa"- Lily cerró la puerta bruscamente, sin embargo no quito las manos del picaporte, la puerta tenia cristales opacos y se podía observar que james tampoco se había movido del otro lado de la puerta. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Moira había entrado a la habitación y había sufrido una hiper-alegia al polen por la gran cantidad de flores que james encanto como regalo a Lily, sin embargo ninguno de los merodeadores sabia que Moira era alérgica y mucho menos esperaban que fuera ella la primera en entrar a la habitación, cuando habían planeado todo para que fuera Evans. Desde entonces James había estado siguiendo a Lily a todas partes para poder hablar con ella, sin embargo Lily estaba molesta, había momentos en los que no sabía el porqué de esa molestia, si por qué James puso en peligro a su amiga o por qué no supo planear adecuadamente su sorpresa. Le daba miedo aceptar que cuando entro a la habitación había quedado fascinada con la belleza de las flores y que por un momento bajo sus barreras mentales hacia Potter,. Remus había tratado de interceder por su amigo pero después del tercer intento Lily le advirtió que si volvía a tocar el tema lo amarraría de pies y manos y lo dejaría a la orilla del lago donde solía estar el calamar, ofreciéndolo como bocadillo vespertino.

Ya habían terminado las clases que tenían ese día, Lily había ido a la biblioteca por un libro de pociones antes de ir a relevar a Dessire de su guardia en la enfermería. Querían estar pendientes de cuando Moira despertara y casi no se habían despegado de su lado más que para asistir a algunas clases. Justo cuando salió de la biblioteca fue cuando se cruzo en su camino James, la había estado esperando recargado en una columna, con las manos en los bolsillo y la mirada mas epenumbrada que jamás le había visto, sin embargo paso de largo, él la siguió hasta que llego a la enfermería y aun con la puerta cerrada continuaba ahí.

-deberías dejarlo pasar- dijo una voz forzada y rasposa. Lily dejo la puerta y volteo a ver a sus amigas. Moira acababa de despertar.

-si abriera la puerta solo dejaría pasar problemas- respondió Lily, Desireé cerró el libro que había estado leyendo

Ese día Moira era la única paciente en la enfermería se encontraba en una de las camas del centro de la habitación, mientras Lily se acercaba a donde estaban sus amigas Moira se volteo a ver la mesita de junto y la cama de su derecha estaban llenas de paquetes con moños, canastas de dulces, algunos peluches y unas cuantas cartas.

- Estuviste dormida tres días – comento Dessire al ver la cara de duda de Moira

-Ya paso mi cumpleaños- contesto de una forma un poco más fluida que sus primeras palabras pero notablemente triste.

-Calma pequeña ya te lo compensaremos, le llamare a Popy para que te revise- Dessire fue hasta la oficina de la enfermera que se encontraba al final de la habitación. Mientras tanto Lily volteo a ver a Moira angustiada

- Lo siento tanto Mó ha sido mi culpa, no debí permitir que subieras aquella noche a la habitación- Lily jugaba con sus manos tratando de no ver a su amiga, realmente le apenaba que por culpa suya se hubiera perdido su cumpleaños número 16. Tomo una de las cajas que estaban sobre la mesita de noche – esta te la envio potter, Remus le ha de haber dicho que enviara un regalo

- vamos amiga sabes que no lo hiso con intención hiriente, al contrario estoy segura que tenía muchas ilusiones, si no hubiera sido porque termine desmayada habrías podido ver el magnífico detalle que realmente quería darte-

Moira tuvo que guardar silencio ya que la enfermera se acerco a revisarla. Le dijo que su estado estaba mejor y que por la mañana podría salir pero que debía descansar, permitió que Lily y Dessire estuvieran un rato más en la enfermería, tiempo que aprovecharon para ponerla al día en las clases y algunos chismes mas. Cuando llego la hora de la cena Poppy mando a las chicas fuera de la enfermería, aun así tardaron un poco y ya cuando bajaron había pocas personas cenando. A Lily le extraño que James no estuviera: ni fuera de la enfermería, ni en los pasillos aledaños, ni en el gran salón… sin embargo no le comento nada a Dessire, quien iba hablando del trabajo que tenían que hacer para la próxima practica de herbolaria , lo que no sospechaba es que Dessire sí se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba metida en su mundo, que le había estado respondiendo solo con monosílabos y que solo había puesto 5 uvas en su plato. Pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida y darle su espacio a Lily.

-Lily…- Dessire llamo la atención de su amiga minutos mas tarde cuando había aun menos gente alrededor.

-¿eh?- Lily se dio cuenta que Dessire señalaba una lechuza marrón que se dirigía directamente hacia ellas. - ¿desde cuándo hay correo nocturno?- pregunto extrañada. La lechuza dejo un sobre junto al plato de Lily y viendo las solitarias uvas las interpreto como bocadillo. Lily tomo la carta al tiempo que le hacía caricias detrás de la cabeza a la lechuza, quien le dio un cariñoso picoteo agradeciendo las uvas y remontando el vuelo.

-apuesto a que es de James, ya que no lo dejas hablar…-

-no, no era su lechuza- le corto Lily, Dessire sonrió de medio lado mientras la pelirroja leía las primeras líneas de la carta que provocaron que bajaba el color de su cabello hacia sus mejillas. Dessire estaba muerta de la curiosidad, repentinamente Lily levanto la cabeza hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw buscando a alguien, momento que aprovecho Dessire para quitarle el pergamino de las manos.

_ Hola Pequeña _

_Me preocupe al ver que no llegabas a cenar, la mesa de tu casa luce menos sin tu presencia: la iluminas. _

_Espero que tu amiga Ronow este mejor… no estés triste, sonríe regálame eso esta noche, una sonrisa tuya. _

_ F. Prewett_

-¿el capitán de Ravenclaw?- Dessire volteo a hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, ya solo quedaban 4 personas de séptimo curso: una chica y tres chicos, uno de ellos, alto, fornido de piel bronceada, cabello obscuro y corto; jugaba al Quidditch era golpeador y capitán, además había sido prefecto y era por muchos sabido que pretendía ser auror, Fabian Prewett. Dessire estaba sorprendida, jamás imagino que él estuviera en la lista de pretendientes de Lily y se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba del todo sorprendida - no recibiste únicamente cartas de James en verano ¿verdad?

Lily había agachado la mirada y se mordía los labios señal de que estaba ocultando algo. Dessire puso uno de los panecillos que quedaban en una servilleta y se dispuso a marcharse arrastrando consigo a Lily.

-señorita Evans, de esta si no se salva tiene muchas explicaciones que dar ahora si no me creo eso de que "solo fui a la playa en vacaciones, nada interesante"-

-pero…-

-nada, las paredes tienen oídos es mejor hablar hasta estar en la habitación- Lily era prácticamente arrastrada fuera del gran salón, no sin antes dirigir una sonrisa hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw provocando que Fabian Prewett recibiera un codazo por parte de uno de sus compañeros.

En un instante llegaron ante el retrato de la señora gorda, Lily había intentado explicarse hasta que Dessire le lanzo el hechizo silenciador y le quito la varita que llevaba en la bolsa de la túnica Lily se dio por vencida tuvo que esperara hasta que llegaran a la habitación.

-"moras y calabazas "- Dessire dio la contraseña, la señora gorda se ofendió un poco por el tono con el que la dijo, abrió la puerta pero no se quedo en su retrato, se fue a platicar con una bruja tuerta a dos pinturas de distancia. A Lily le dio gracia intento decir algo pero solo salió aire de su boca. Remus estaba junto a la chimenea y al ver que entraban se dirigió hacia ellas, se veía molesto pero nada comparado con la mirada que le lanzo Dessire.

-Has turno Remus, esta chica tiene muchos asuntos pendientes- paso de largo mientras seguía jalando a Lily de la mano. Lily intento soltarse para disculparse con Remus pero solo pudo hacer señas con la mano libre.

Cuando entraron aun se percibía un agradable aroma floral, Dessire cerró la puerta de forma brusca, conto hasta 10 mentalmente y espero a que Lily hablara. La pelirroja se había sentado sobre su baúl con las manos juntas y mirando al suelo.

-y bien, ¿no piensas decir nada?- Lily volteo a verla entre alarmada y molesta señalando su propia garganta. Dessire había olvidado quitarle el hechizo, se disculpo devolviéndole la varita a Lily. - ¿ahora si?

Lily jugó con la varita en las manos antes de responder casi en un susurro.

-antes de salir de vacaciones, me pidió permiso para enviarme cartas… y pues… no fueron tantas pero si me ha estado pretendiendo-

-y ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Dessire estaba preocupada.

-¿con que?- pregunto inocentemente Lily sabía que se refería a James

A Dessire le gustaba ver a sus amigas felices, sabía que Lily no había tenido novio debido a james, quien siempre había arruinado las citas o alejado de algún modo cualquier chico que se atreviera a posar sus ojos en Lily Evans y le agradaba la idea de que por fin alguien hubiera podido vencer las barreras que james había puesto ya que significaba que de verdad quería algo sincero con Lily como para arriesgarse, pero tenía sus reservas ante Prewett, era demasiado perfecto.

-no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar james si llegas a salir con Prewett-

-no creo llegar a salir con Fabian y aun asi potter no tiene por qué hacer drama, no soy de su propiedad- a pesar de sus palabras Lily se sentía confundida, Fabian Prewett era todo un caballero, un chico bastante guapo que sabía lo que quería, jugaba muy bien al Quidditch, era bueno en la mayoría de las materias, era el modelo a seguir de muchos chicos, pero eran cualidades que encontraba también en james. Y era a james al que le encontraba aun más, era valiente, fiel con sus amigos, responsable (aceptaba y cumplía con todos los castigos que le imponían), ingenioso, creativo, divertido…. Lily si darse cuenta desconecto cuerpo de mente.

-no va a ser tan fácil- Dessire sospechaba que por orgullo Lily no aceptaría sus sentimientos hacia james.

-para potter soy solo un juego, él y Black ya han pasado por el 80% del alumnado femenino, no puedo esperar toda la vida a que decida hacer las cosas de otra forma, los chicos jamás cambian solo se refuerza su carácter y el ha vivido una vida completamente diferente a la mía, nunca vera las cosas de la misma forma que yo. -Dessire comprendió que la angustia que mostraba Lily era solo la punta del iceberg no era solo el hecho de que james hubiera alejado a sus pretendientes sino que ella misma también los había mantenido a distancia.- Hoy estamos a salvo en Hogwarts pero cuando terminemos el colegio nos espera un caos horrible el ministerio de magia no está haciendo nada, tengo miedo y por mas buena bruja que llegue a ser siento que no será suficiente, tu por lo menos tienes una familia donde todos se protegen. Si yo intento proteger a mi familia los pongo mas en peligro, saben que soy "sangre sucia" y no dudaran en eliminarlos a ellos primero y después a mí. No me quedare con las manos cruzadas esperando mi final, seria de lo más cobarde pero tampoco pienso arrastrar conmigo a nadie más…- Lily agarro una almohada y la abrazo, aun tenía muchas cosas dentro de ella que de hecho eran el origen de sus preocupaciones, Dessire no quiso presionarla, el tema de Voldemort era algo que les causaba mucho pesar a las dos.

Aquella noche se quedaron ambas en la cama de Dessire, a la derecha de la mesita de noche de Lily, no comentaron nada más del tema mientras se preparaban para dormir. Lily no se había deshecho del presente de james, la flor de cristal se había mudado a su mesita, ella la había encantado para que se mantuviera suspendida sobre una base liquida en un espacio donde siempre se colaba un haz de luz Lily tardo un poco en conciliar el sueño y mientras tanto estuvo observando los pétalos de su flor que en ese momento eran de un tenue rojo.

Al día siguiente Lily y Dessire se levantaron temprano para llevarle ropa limpia a Moira, para que no perdiera tiempo subiendo a la torre y pudieran desayunar tranquilamente. Las clases que perdió Moira habían sido fáciles pero pesadas, aun se encontraban en los primeros días del trimestre, era en los que más teoría se abarcaba, si no entendían los principios de los encantamientos les costaría mucho trabajo cuando llegaran a la parte practica. Por obvias razones estaba exenta de la clase de herbologia pero con todo lo atrasado en cuidado de creaturas mágicas, defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformaciones, encantamientos, adivinación y pociones tenía más que suficiente. Fueron pasando semanas en las que Lily huía de james, el ya no la perseguía pero cada que se presentaba la ocasión trataba de hablarle, ella siempre encontraba la forma de huir. Remus le había aconsejado que tratara de hacer lo posible por no lastimar a james, por fuera podía ser una roca resistiendo desprecio tras desprecio pero por dentro estaba peor que mantequilla al fuego. Dessire y Lily habían estado planeando una especie de pijamada sorpresa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Moira, pero no habían podido hacerla por la gran cantidad de deberes que tenían.

Fue hasta la segunda semana de octubre que tuvieron un viernes más o menos libre, por la tarde hicieron los únicos deberes que tenían de pociones en la sala común, habían faltado a la cena gracia a un surtido de golosinas que saco Lily , fue hasta que regresaron todos los integrantes de la casa Gryffindor que Lily y Dessire acordaron bajar a las cocinas por más suministros para la noche aprovechado que Moira estaba escribiendo una carta para uno de los amigos que tenia en Francia, Lily no logro sonsacarle a Dessire el cómo sabia de la ubicación y de forma para entrar a las cocinas en todo su trayecto. Bajaron casi al nivel de las mazmorras, mas específicamente bajo el gran salón, por suerte no se habian encontrado con nigun profesor, fantasma ni prefecto. De hecho había una calma inusual con la que Lily no se encontrab cuando le correspondía hacer sus rondas a lado de remus, y era en eso lo que hiba pensando cuando estaban a punto de llegar.

-doblando esta esquina encontraremos un cuadro con un frutero- anuncio Dessire unos pasos antes de llegar.

-¿no sentiste una ventisca?-

- ha de ser alguna ventana abierta- Lily volteo incrédula a ver a su amiga

-¿Cuándo has visto ventanas en las….?- la pelirroja fue la primera en darse cuenta que frente al cuadro del frutero había dos personas recargadas en la pared sonriedno son suficiencia, la mirada de Lily choco con unos ojos color avellana – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

James y Sirus ampliaron aun mas su sonrisa, Lily se dio cuenta que james llevaba algo colgando del hombro, era una capa al parecer bastante delgada.

-un pajarito nos dijo que querían hacerle una fiesta a Ronow- comento james voltendo a ver a Dessire que en esos momentos estaba muy concentrada viendo el muro

- traidora…- Lily le lanzo una morada significativa a su amiga- no es de su incumbencia o que ¿nos van a acusar con McGonagal por hacer una pijamada?- mientras hablaba se hacia acercado retadoramente a james, no iba a permitir que arruinaran los planes

- calma pelirroja no hemos venido a hacerles un mal, de hecho queremos ayudarles- Sirus había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Dessire

-no tengo idea de que están hablando, solo les pregunte de cómo podía entrar a las cocinas- se defendió Dessire ante la mirada asesina que le mandaba Lily.

- les proponemos algo: ya saben, las fiestas en las habitaciones son para los de segundo año, las aulas vacías para los de cuarto, nosotros podemos conseguir algo aun mejor….- Sirus espero a que sus palabras hicieran efecto en Lily, fue james el que continuo.

-por qué no vamos a hosmead, tenemos influencias en las tres escobas, jamás sabrán los profesores que estuvimos allí.

- y como se supone que vamos a llegar ¿volando?, estás loco Potter lo único que conseguiras es que nos expulsen del colegio, vámonos Dessire será mejor posponer la fiesta.

-no, Lily espera- james la tomo del brazo antes de que se marchara- yo fui el culpable de que Ronow pasara su cumpleaños en la enfermería, quiero compensarte… compensárselos - se corrigió rápidamente.

-¿ no hay bromas, chantajes ni nada oculto?- Lily se lo pensó un momento, tenia un predicamento, ya no estaba molesta con james pero el hecho de pasar una noche cerca de él le inquietaba un poco, sin embargo quería hacer algo especial para Moira y la propuesta de escaparse fuera de los terrenos del colegio podía ser una buena aventura.

-palabra de merodeador- james se puso la mano sobre el corazón.

-aun debemos ir por Moira, se quedo en la torre- comento la pelirroja buscando aun una salida, Dessire se acerco a ella y la abrazo emocinada por la escapada

- no es necesario ya nos ha de estar esperando con Lupin y Pettigrew, solo que no sé exactamente donde- Dessire puso cara de inocencia, Lily ya sabía que tenía algo de complicidad con los merodeadores. Y estaba a punto de reclamarle algo pero le cortó diciendo- ¿y bien a por donde los seguimos?


End file.
